


Moment

by Epitumbidia



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 06:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11640870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epitumbidia/pseuds/Epitumbidia
Summary: Away from prying eyes, Sailor Pluto enters the bedchamber of her Queen and wishes for nothing more than to stop time, if only to make this moment last.





	Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This fic happens before the birth of Princess Serenity, if that matters. Thanks for reading!

“Come to bed, my love.”

Sailor Pluto rarely finds herself startled. In her element, she is aware to all, alert to everything—as she must, for that is her birthright. Born of time itself, her father’s gift as heavy as the weapon she wields; it’s a never-ending reminder of her service to the universe and to the Queen who bestowed her the title of being Pluto’s guardian.

Yet it’s this very Queen who coos at her now, within the veil of shadow. In this chamber, only she is allowed to the view the Queen without her mask. She struggles to speak her Queen’s true name aloud, not out of fear but out of duty; propriety and decorum tell her that she shouldn’t even be here right now.

But she is here and she is walking to the bed where her Queen bids her.

“Selene…” Pluto whispers, fear heavy in her voice. No matter how many times the two meet like this, she is ever at the ready. There is too much at risk—if even a thread of rumor were to spread, Queen Serenity would be banished. Worse still, even speaking the Queen’s true name felt like sin, so beneath her standing as the kingdom is at the Queen’s feet. Pluto would never forgive herself if she put the woman she loves at risk, no matter how simple or mundane as these meetings tend to be.

“You’re still afraid of me,” Selene sighs, her eyes downcast in resignation.

“Never,” Pluto hissed, her fear nearly turned to anger before she catches herself. No, she cannot blame her love for this, as it’s a matter of inescapable circumstance. Selene didn’t choose to be a goddess, nor did Pluto choose to be born of a human mother and Father Time himself. As a demigoddess, she is born of power yet in the eyes of the Sol system’s royalty, her blood is impure. Of all the major system’s planets, only Saturn surpasses the level of murmured scorn that she receives. But Pluto holds her head high in the face of it all—for she must. For all her resolve, all her dedication to her duty, nothing but the gaze of love from her Queen brings her to her knees.

Sliding down on the side of the bed, Pluto couldn’t bring herself to look Selene in the eyes, not after that outburst. The words were quiet, but their meaning spoke volume to Selene’s ears. No sooner than her knees reach the ground did Pluto feel a cool hand cupping her face, pulling her to look at Selene. Even still, Pluto averts her gaze, only to feel her love’s lips kissing her; her cheeks, her forehead, her lips—not spot was left untouched by Selene.

“Forgive me, Pluto, but know that I do not blame you. Whatever you are telling yourself about us, about this relationship, I do not blame you…but please, do not blame yourself,” Selene said, her voice warm yet firm.

“Selene, I’m…concerned about our meeting like this,” Pluto responded, needing to hear her love’s reassurance once more.

“You know that no one will dare come to me at this hour unless it is a dire emergency. In that case, we would both already be in our proper positions for all to see,” Selene started while gently urging Pluto into her bed. They lie there, facing each other while their hands roam softly, seeking each other’s warmth in the darkness.

“And so, you are safe here. As long as you want this to be, I will be here for you. I would have no one else in my embrace but you,” Selene said, finishing her statement with a kiss to her beloved Pluto, her eternal guardian.

In the dark, Pluto could forget herself; in the dark, Selene could remember who she was before the weight of the crown buried true self.

And in the dark, they sink into each other, under the silence of the stars.


End file.
